Anger
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: Daryl tried to tell Carol his true feelings for her, but she took it the wrong way thinking he just wanted to be friends. Daryl's jealousy grows as Shane spends more time with Carol, slowly pulling her away from him. Will Daryl's emotions get the most of him, or will he try to get her back? Very fluffy, gonna be a multi-chap. Requested


_**A/N: Just to tell everybody, this isn't going to be as serious like my other fics this is going to be my get away from my others fics. Some nice fluff to write when I'm feeling stressed is all ^^ hope you have nice laugh. This isn't supposed to be in character, it's supposed to be funny :D This is also a request I'm finally getting to **_

Daryl scowled down at the flatbed of the truck, holding onto the side of the truck for support as they headed back to the farm. He tensed, his anxiety reaching a breaking point as they neared the farm. Daryl looked back through the window of the truck, looking at the back of Glenn's head.

It was his fucking idea to get the ring.

"She'll love it." He said.

"It's beautiful." He had also said.

Well, fuck him.

Glenn grinned back at Daryl, not noticing his anxiety as they drove on, inching closer and closer to their home. Right, the only reason why he was clutching the small box containing the ring right now was because of fucking Chinaman sitting in the front seat.

He happened across the ring while they were scavenging for supplies.

"Carol would love this." Glenn said softly, placing the ring in Daryl's rough, calloused hand. The idea of giving Carol the ring scared the shit out of Daryl. What if she laughed at him, or refused. He'd never been with a woman before and he didn't know how this whole process worked yet.

For Christ's sake, they'd never had sex yet. But, Carol had never once complained about that. She was patient and she took it slow for him, letting him get comfortable before they took on any challenges between them. Daryl sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

The car took a turn down the Farm's driveway and Daryl immediately felt his heart speed up as they neared the house. The group was eagerly awaiting their return, having requested specific items from the men before they left. Carol was no where in sight though and that left Daryl wondering where she got off too.

Glenn was met by Maggie, the two swaying on the spot In each others arms as they kissed. Is that really what Daryl wanted every time he came back? The group began to disperse as the items were handed out amongst them, heading back to their tents or different parts of camp. Daryl spotted Andrea on top of the RV and made his way over to her.

"Hey Andrea, ya seen Carol?" He called up to her. Andrea peered down at him from her perch, shaking her head.  
"No. Maybe you should check the house." She called down to her, yet there was hint of hurt in her eyes as he nodded, turning away.

The House. Oh hell no. There was no way he was going to go into that house full of people and present Carol with the ring. His insides squirmed at the thought of that and he turned away. Then another thought hit him: what if Glenn went and got her for him?

"Hey short round! Come here a minute!" Daryl called to Glenn's retreating figure as he headed for the house. Glenn stopped, looking back. Maggie had also stopped, looking at Glenn questionably as he let go of her hand.

"I'll be in a moment." He said softly, nodding in the direction of the house. Maggie nodded reluctantly, turning to the house, leaving Glenn and Daryl alone.

"What's up Daryl?" Glenn asked, hands in his pockets as he came over to him. Daryl took in a short breath, wondering how to phrase this. Glenn already knew he was going to give Carol the ring and he hoped the kid wouldn't ruin the surprise he had set up.

"I need you to go get Carol for me," Daryl said. "Tell her to meet me by my camp. Ya got that? My camp." He repeated, making sure the kid knew where to tell her to go. Glenn nodded, a slow smile creeping onto his lips as he took in the instructions Daryl gave him.

"Got it." He said, turning back to the house in search of Carol. Daryl watched him go before he realized he needed to get the fuck to his camp before Carol came out. Daryl looked to his camp. Why the hell was it so far away? The fuck. He stomped to his camp, repeatedly looking back behind him, watching for Carol. He needed to get to his camp before she saw him.

When he finally made it to his camp, Carol was just leaving the house and Daryl heaved a sigh of relief. He had not been seen. His heart raced as he thought of what to say to her, racking his brains to figure something out before she got here. What was he supposed to say? Why didn't he think of this on the ride home, or maybe on his way to his camp?

Carol grew closer and closer until she finally arrived at his small makeshift camp, looking around for him. Carol looked around, the orange rays of the sun shining on her face as she looked for him. He waited a little longer to come out from his hiding place, a small smile on his face as a hint of annoyance flashed across her face.

Carol bent over, peering inside his tent. Daryl stepped forward silently, standing behind her as she straightend up, turning around and crashing into his chest.

"Daryl!" She exclaimed, taking in a gasping breath. "Don't do that!' she said, giving him a slight push, smile on her lips as she did so. "You know it scares the hell out of me when you." Daryl smirked softly, taking in her small form. He knew it scared her, that's why he did it.

"What?" Carol raised her eyebrows at him, looking him up and down also. Daryl bit the inside of his mouth, trying to force the words out of his mouth.

"I just wanted ta tell ya somethin." He mumbled, looking down as his hands fumbled at his pockets. Carol's smile vanished and she crossed her arms as he looked back up. She had a guarded look to her now, her eyes locked on his as he kept talking.

"I'm no good at this…" He began shakily, looking down again and Carol nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"I understand." She said, sounding slightly crestfallen at his words and It was Daryl's turn to be confused. Why was she acting this way? There was a small, sad smile on her lips as she continued.

"You're not ready. It's fine Daryl. We can keep out friendship." She finished, uncrossing her arms. Daryl finally registered what she had said just as she began to walk away from him. Just friends…

Well Fuck.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWTW TD**_

Daryl scowled at Shane as he passed by Carol, stopping to help her readjust her angle. The ladies of the group were learning to defend themselves. T-Dog and Shane were on shooting while Daryl and Andrea took over the physical weapons like bats and crowbars.

"Here, hold it like this." Daryl could hear Shane's southern drawling voice from across the field as his arms enveloped Carol. His body was so close to hers and he ran his hand down her arm, casting a glance back at Daryl as he did so. Asshole.

"Now shoot!" Shane told her, still holding her arms as she pulled the trigger, her bullet hitting the target.

"You're a natural." Shane grinned, nodding in approval. "But you might wanna widen your stance." He nodded to her legs, placing his hand on her calf, moving her leg over a bit. Carol nodded, smiling in appreciation at him. Daryl glowered at them, ignoring Andrea as she tried to talk to him about some stupid shit.

Carol shot off a few more rounds with Shane and Daryl could hear his praises from where they stood, getting louder each time. Carol blushed as he did, smiling as she reset herself, shooting the gun and nailing her target.

"Hey Carol," Shane called her back before she moved over to the physical weapons and Daryl sighed in frustration as Shane held her back. He was talking to her softly and Daryl hardly paying attention to Carl, who was now swinging the bat on the bale of hay they had brought out for this occasion.

Daryl looked back to the two, narrowing his eyes as Carol nodded a smile creeping onto her face. Maggie was stabbing something with the crowbar and Daryl shook his head.

"No!" He snapped, striding over to her. "Just swing on it with the crowbar. It's to blunt to do any damage except get stuck in the walkers skull, leaving you defenseless." He said again, watching Carol join them from the corner of his eye. What the fuck did Shane want anyways?

"Hey Daryl." He turned to face Shane, who was walking over to him. "I need you to switch shifts with me on watch tonight."

"Why?" Daryl narrowed his eyes. Shane smiled and shook his head, looking down a minute before looking back up, a cocky smile on his face.

"I'm taking Carol for a walk after dinner." He said quietly, looking at her as she trained with Andrea. Daryl looked back at Shane with a look of loathing, his blood boling as he took in these words.

It's on.

_**A/N: Next chapter will be here soon as soon as I stop drooling over Norman Reedus on tumblr. Anywho, Shane bein an asshole, what's new? I like portraying Shane like this, let's keep doing it! This was a request, and I find it very fun to write **_


End file.
